youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Batclone
Stephen mostly known as Batclone is an American YouTuber who records gaming videos. Minecraft is his main focus, but he also likes to record other games, such as Skyrim, Hearthstone, Evoland and Terraria. His most popular series is Minecraft with Mods. He has now started his sixth season, Minecraft- Wilson With Mods, which follows the story of Wilson, a pumpkin which he found in his first season trying to find his king. The sixth season takes place during the impacts of Season 3 Episode 39 and Season 4 Episode 1. Minecraft with Mods There are 6 seasons in Minecraft with Mods. The following is a list of the season in Minecraft with Mods in order. *Season 1: Minecraft With Mods *Season 2: Minecraft Surviving with Mods *Season 3: Minecraft Ruling with Mods *Season 4: Minecraft Divinity with Mods *Season 5: Minecraft Relaxing with Mods *Season 6: Minecraft Wilson with Mods Batclone has a pumpkin friend named Wilson. They met in Season 1 and are currently still friends. Batclone also has another friend which is a black and white cat named Sir Francis. They met in Season 3 and currently are friends. In Season 4, Batclone met many new friends, such as multiple unna med dogs, Crystal, Phoenix I, Nightwing I (II, III, and maybe even IV, which all died), Miss Susan Pinkhead and Larry. He even created one with the Necromancy mod, which he named Stumpy. However, the only new one from Season 4 who he brought with him to his beach house in the 5th season is Phoenix I, his horse. Sir Francis and Wilson also accompany him at his beach house. Season 6 presumably takes place shortly after Season 3 (Plotwise) and is about Wilson and Sir Francis surviving and trying to find Batclone after he left to defeat the Ender Dragon. Inactivity One of the last videos uploaded by Batclone was titled Reactions, and in it he talked about his frustrations with YouTube, and his lack of motivation to create content. This video was uploaded on April 19, 2016, and since then he's been inactive on both his YouTube page and twitter. Years after, the video was deleted for not explaining why he paused his channel. On June 25, 2019 the reason for his absence was revealed on his most recent video titled Channel on Pause stating in the description that it due to him disliking the state of YouTube, and also him having a job at Liberty Mutual Insurance. He plans to return to YouTube during the Summer of 2021 after finishing his last four exams out of 10 where his channel will be revamped and will have a variety of things such as: fitness, travel, hiking, math, finance, cooking, gaming, etc. Series Batclone also has other series like Minecraft Amateur Maps and Let's Plays of games other than Minecraft. Minecraft Amateur Maps is a series where fans send in custom maps and Batclone plays them. As Batclone plays the map, he criticizes it. As of this moment he has ended the series. Let's Play is a series where Batclone plays a game, beats it or accomplishes what he wants to and then plays another one. His most famous let's play is his Terraria let's play. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers